The Hollow
The Hollow 'is the name given to an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of black vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It;s impossible to destroy by any known means, rather, it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces and combine their power. It possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus is always referred to as the "void" by the Seer and the Avatars. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore, creating a void as a reality. The Hollow's only desire is to absorb power. If a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow, they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to its insatiable hunger for more power, thus doing what ever it takes to attain more power and in return, take the powers of every magical creature in the magical community both good and evil and eventually destroy the world. The Guardians of the Hollow The Guardians of the Hollow are two high-ranking, powerful beings from both sides, an Angel and a Devil, who are tasked to watch over the Hollow which is eternally kept in its enchanted box in the Ancient Burial Ground. They appear to be thousands of years old as they were chosen to guard The Hollow as early as 3,500 years ago, as it has been agreed by both sides that it is forbidden for anyone to even visit the burial ground of The Hollow. When the guardians are killed, new ones are assigned. Appendices : ''(Book of Shadows text:) The Hollow : Ancient beyond measure, : The Hollow is the most powerful and unstable force known : to magic. For an eternity, both good and evil have guarded : the release of The Hollow's un-stoppable, all-consuming hunger : for power. : '''Summoning Spell: : Ultirusque A Profugus : Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. : Nos Dico Super In Concessus Vox : Bonus Quod Malum. Spells To Contain The Hollow :: This spell requires a force of Good and Evil to cast this spell in order to work. : Aboleo Extum Cavium Du Eternias To Summon The Hollow :: This spell requires the Power of Three. : Nos Dico Super In Concessus : Vox Bonus Quod Malum : Ultirusque A Profugus : Addo Is Hic, Addo Is Iam. : Translated to English :: This is not an exact translation. :: We call upon the power granted to :: Good and evil :: To the remotely banished :: Bring it here, add it now. To Banish the Hollow :: This spell requires the Power of Three. : Iam Is Addo, : Hic Is Addo : Malum Quod Bonus, : Vox In Conssesus, : Super Dico Nos :: Translated to English :: This is not an exact translation. :: It is brought here :: It is brought now :: Evil with good :: In concession to the voice :: Upon which we speak Notes * The Book of Shadows page spelled the Hollow as the H'a'''llow. * Prudence Halliwell is the only original Charmed One not to have dealt with the Hollow. * The First Source called the Hollow "The Ultimate Power" in an episode of ''Charmed. This title is also used to describe Billie and Christy years later. * In a season 4 episode of Charmed, it required good and evil working together to banish the Hollow, while in the season 8 finale, the power of the Halliwell witches was enough. References # The Hollow - visit them for the complete history on The Hollow. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Neutral Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Artifacts Category:Magical Artifacts